


where life begins (and love never ends)

by softvxrchie



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angry!Archie, Children, Dad!Archie, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Mom!Veronica, One-Shots, Sex Talk, Teenagers, awkward talks, more tags to come, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softvxrchie/pseuds/softvxrchie
Summary: In this house, we are real. We make mistakes. We say I’m sorry. We give second chances. We have fun. We give hugs. We forgive. We are patient. We love..orA collection of overly-fluffy Archie x Veronica drabbles focussing on their future life and family.





	1. Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I’ve decided to start up a drabble series as I am just too in love with future Varchie. 
> 
> I am taking prompts, so head over to my Tumblr (smileyarch) inbox and get asking :)
> 
> Finally, I want to thank the varchiedale girls for making me feel so welcome in this fandom, I love you all 💞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Archie and Veronica’s daughter convinces her father to have his finger nails painted.”

_ Pink _

 

 

 

 

Archie Andrews was a lot of things; father-of-two, husband, music writer, former football player, business graduate,  but there was one thing he had figured he was not. _A doll for his four year old daughter._

 

Never in his thirty years of life - and four years of parenting, did the redhead imagine being on the floor of a very _pink_ bedroom, getting his finger nails painted by a very excited child. 

 

Enter Mila Elizabeth, the eldest Andrews child, a beautiful part of their family, she ruled through the Andrews’ house with her sassy attitude and jet-black hair. She was surrounded by so many boys - Betty and Jughead only having boys, Josie and Reggie as-well, Veronica and Archie struggled to say no to her. That is how he ended up on his daughters bedroom floor, with pink - _pink of all colors_ , fingernails. 

 

As soon as Archie had gotten Logan - their gorgeous auburn-haired eight-month-old son, to sleep, Mila had demanded to paint her father’s nails. Of course, Archie couldn’t say no, his little girl was too damn adorable, she got it from her mother. 

 

Before leaving Logan’s nursery, Archie switched on the baby monitor so he could keep an eye on the baby - even though Happy the Orange Tabby-Cat was his biggest protector - From Mila’s room. He quietly shut the door and tiptoed his way down the winding staircase to where the newest member of the family was. 

 

Five-month-old Yellow Labrador, Clouds, who was named by _a very happy_ Mila. The little girl and Clouds were inseparable from the day the puppy came home, Archie had wanted his children to have a dog to grow up with just like he’d had. 

 

Archie scratched the puppy behind his ears before letting him out into the yard and making his way back to his daughter. 

 

“Daddy!” Mila squealed, as her father entered her bedroom. “Look at all these pretty colors!” Archie couldn’t figure out if he was totally okay with his four-year-old playing with make-up, it was only worn out products from Veronica’s collection, but he was still sceptical. 

 

Archie acted shocked before he replied. “They're so pretty, Princess." 

 

Mila was a complete daddy’s girl, she loved her Mamá just as much as her Daddy, but she had always been more attached to Archie, where as Logan was more of a Mommy’s boy, _though he loved Grandpa Fred the most._

 

The young Andrews began to sort all her nail polish into piles, one pile for pink, one pile for purple, and then a space for her lonesome red polish. Archie was happy to entertain his little princess but he was at least hoping for anything other than pink or purple nails. 

 

“What color do you want, Daddy?” Mila grinned, pointing to her collection. The little girl was thrilled to have her daddy to play with, he only had a few days off a week, and he made sure to make the most of it. 

 

“What colors do you have?” Archie asked with a smile, knowing exactly what colors she had. Pink or Purple. _And Red._

 

Mila giggled before pointing towards the floor where the nail polish remained. “Pink! Purple! Red!” The little girl squealed to her father. 

 

Archie grinned again before reminding Mila to lower her voice as her baby brother was sleeping across the hall. “Can I have red?” The young girl let out a huff, wanting her dad to have pink nails, she got her sass from her mom for sure. Mila grinned towards her dad, knowing that she could change his mind with her cheeky smile. 

 

_ “How about pink?”  _

 

Archie ran his hand through his hair before he looked towards his mini raven-haired princess, how could he say no to her? The redhead nodded before placing his right hand on the floor for Mila to paint. She clapped her hands with excitement before picking out a sparkly pink container. He hoped Ronnie had _something_ to get it off before he had to go to work - _and the gym_ \- the next day. _Archie could not show up with sparkly pink fingernails._

 

Mila carefully unscrewed the cap off the nail polish and began her work on her fathers hand. Archie had high hopes for him daughters talent, but he shouldn’t have. It looked like a unicorn had _puked_ over his hand. Not only were his nails covered in glitter and pink paint, all of his fingers were too. Archie cringed to himself, really, _really_ hoping Veronica could remove it. 

 

“Are you okay, Daddy?” Mila questioned, obviously seeing her fathers facial expressions. She sweetly smiled at him, it was enough to take away any regret he had, his little girl deserved everything.

 

It amazed him, how much Mila looked like Ronnie, _his Ronnie._ When he and Veronica were twenty-six, and freshly married, they found out their lives would change drastically as they had a baby on the way. They had been careful when it came to their sex life, but when you let two, newly-wedded, young-adults lose in Rome, you can’t expect them to be carrying protection everywhere they go. 

 

The feeling that shot through Archie’s chest when Veronica had showed him the pregnancy test, was one of the best feelings he’d ever felt. Yes, they were young, yes, he was scared, but they were going to have a baby together. _Their baby._ It had been amazing when Mila was born, dark hair already atop her head, her dark brown eyes the same as her fathers. She was more than perfection, she was a tiny Veronica. 

 

Three-and-a-half years after Mila Andrews entered the world, Veronica and Archie were soon expecting their baby boy. Archie had never wanted a boy, he didn’t know how to take care of a boy, but when Logan was born, he couldn’t ask for anything else. He would take care of this baby the best he could, he had to be just as amazing as his father. He had to be the father he had. 

 

Mila had attached herself to Archie immediately, never wanting to leave his side. Part of him knew that it was because he gave her everything, and Ronnie didn’t. Ronnie was stricter. He loved Logan just as much as Mila, but his bond with his little girl was one of the most incredible things he had ever felt. 

 

“I’m great, Princess.” 

 

 

 

 

After what felt like hours of being sat on a soft, yet uncomfortable, carpet, Mila finally announced that she was finished. Archie let out a sigh of relief, _his ass had gone numb from being sat on the floor._

 

“You look so beautiful, Daddy!” Mila said with delight. The look on her face was enough to make Archie the happiest person on the planet. After having a beautiful child with the love of his life, Archie Andrews hadn’t thought his life could get better, until Logan completed their family, making each member that bit happier. They were all he needed in his life. Veronica, Mila and Logan. 

 

“Thank you, Princess.” Archie replied, he was so thankful for his life. 

 

Mila giggled, the same way her mother did, before she spoke again. “You’re my pretty boy.” 

 

Archie let out a hearty chuckle, amused by his daughters words. She was known for coming out with funny phrases, like calling her dad a _pretty boy_. Mila jumped up from where she was sat and threw herself into her fathers arms. Archie hugged her back, squeezing the little girl in his arms, never wanting to let her go. Just as Mila pulled away, the familiar sounds of heals against the hard wood floor and soft gurgles filled Archie’s ears. Ronnie. 

 

_ “I thought Daddy was my pretty boy.”  _

 

Archie and Mila looked up, they were faced with Ronnie, _Mamá_ , and a very happy Logan. 

 

Veronica thrived in her job. After graduating college with a major in Political Science, Veronica was soon accepted into law school and before they knew it, she was a hotshot lawyer, winning every case she was giving. The only thing she didn’t like about her job was being away from her babies. Her days were long, and she only ever had Sunday’s off work but she was always home for bedtime, even earlier if she could get away. 

 

“Mamá!” Mila almost screamed, running towards her mom. “You’re home!” Mila wrapped herself around Veronica’s legs, squeezing just as tight as she had with her father. Veronica passed the baby to Archie so she could pick up her daughter. “I missed you so much, Mamá.” 

 

Veronica nuzzled her face into her daughters thick hair, breathing her in. Sometimes she envied Archie for having so much time with their children, but she would ask for him to be different, he was more than perfect. “I missed you too, _Mi Princesa_.” 

 

Mila pressed a kiss to her moms cheek before asking to be put down. When Veronica placed her on the floor, the four-year-old ran to where her brother was playing with her toys. “ _Logi! That’s mine!”_

 

As their children played together, Archie and Veronica finally embraced each other in a tight hug. Archie pulled back first, needing to kiss her. He hadn’t felt her lips against his in hours and it’s all he needed. Archie placed his hands on her cheeks as he pressed a sweet kiss to her lips, she was what he needed to survive. 

 

The held their kiss for as long as they could, but as they needed to breathe, Veronica pulled away, and put her head on his broad shoulder. “I love you, _Mi Amor_.” 

 

_ “I love you too, Baby.”  _

 

 

 

 

_ The End _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m taking prompts on Tumblr, @smileyarch, and my inbox is always open, if anyone wants to talk.


	2. Hello, Sleepless Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Archie and Veronica just want some alone time, but Logan develops a fever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back so soon! I know, I surprised myself. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys this drabble, it was fun to write :)

_ Hello, Sleepless Nights _

 

 

 

 

“Mila is _finally_ down.” Archie grunted as he entered his and his wife’s bedroom. Getting their four-year-old to sleep had become a difficult thing to do, her father being the only one to successfully get the young girl to bed. 

 

After three story books, two soft-sung songs and plenty of cuddles, the young Andrews’ has finally dosed off for the night. Archie had to sneakily and quietly leave his daughters bedroom, to make sure she stayed sound asleep. 

 

_ Now, he and Veronica could have their much needed mom and dad time.  _

 

Veronica smiled as her husband climbed onto the bed where she was laying in her midnight-blue, satin pyjamas, all ready for bed. Archie leaned over and placed his lips against her, sweetly kissing her. 

 

They continued to kiss, they hadn’t had time to _just make-out_ in so long. Archie had missed it. 

 

Eventually, Veronica wrapped her arms around her husbands neck and deepened their kiss, knowing it would tell him what she wanted. Archie ran his tongue against her mouth, asking for an entrance. Veronica gladly allowed his tongue into her mouth, they began to fight for dominance but Veronica submitted before long, _wanting_ Archie to be in control. 

 

“ _Archie-_ “ Veronica breathed out as his mouth attached to her pulse-point. “Baby, I need you.” 

 

“You have me.” 

 

She held Archie’s head in place as he began to suck on her neck. Veronica pressed her scalp against the pillow before her eyes rolled to the back of her head. He knew _exactly_ how to make her go crazy. The redhead began to move down her body, first stopping at her collar bone. 

 

He let his mouth run around the area, lightly biting her skin before he soothed it with his tongue. Veronica closed her eyes and let herself feel, they hadn’t been really intimate - _that wasn’t a quickie in the shower_ \- since Logan was seven-weeks-old, he was now five-months. 

 

Logan had been a more demanding baby than Mila. He cried more, he slept less and he was just plain fussy. Every time the married couple got close to sex, or anything intimate, their baby son would cry like he _knew_ what was going on. Of course they’d had sex since Logan was born, but it was never like they wanted it to be, it was always quick, and as much as they liked to have fast sex, they both missed the times where they could lay in bed all day doing nothing but cuddling and fucking. 

 

_ They liked to take their time.  _

 

 

 

 

Just as Archie moved his soft lips towards her tender breast, a screeching cry struck their ears. _Logan_. They both sighed, knowing it would be very unlikely that they’d get the night to themselves, now that their son was awake. 

 

He rested his head against her stomach before grunting, he needed to see to the baby before he woke up the whole neighbourhood. 

 

“Archie, get Logan before he makes Mila up!” Veronica hissed, there was no way she was in the right headspace to calm her son down, _she needed to calm herself down._

 

Archie huffed before getting to his feet. Any mood that had been in the room had disappeared at the sound of their baby crying. The redhead wanted to scream, but Logan was doing enough of that alone. 

 

 

 

 

Once Archie reached his sons nursery, he quickly grabbed Logan in his arms and hushed the baby. The smallest Andrews’ quickly calmed down in his fathers hold, all he had wanted was the comfort and love of his parent. Archie wrapped the little boy in his arms, softly singing to get him to sleep. 

 

As Archie was holding his red headed son, he felt how warm the baby was. He was running a fever. Logan was still fussing in his arms, Archie knew he wouldn’t be sleeping in his own bed tonight. Any disappointment he had with the baby was soon extinguished and replaced with love for his son. 

 

Archie tried his hardest to be like his own father, he didn’t know why, but the thought of a son had always been more terrifying that the thought of a daughter. For what it was worth, he thought he was a good father for his children. “It okay, Bear, Daddy has you.” Archie spoke, trying to comfort the baby the best he could. 

 

He continued to whisper into Logan’s ear, hoping to calm him down. After minutes and minutes, Archie gave up and carried his son to the bedroom where he and his wife slept. 

 

“Oh, _Mi Dulce Niño_ , what happened?” Veronica cooed as she jumped up and took the still-fussy baby from Archie. Logan cuddled into his mother, the feeling of his moms skin against his own made him calm slightly. _“He has a fever.”_ Veronica babbled as she rocked her son back and forth. She hated it when her children got sick, like every mother, but she would always fret about their health, doubting and blaming herself for not keeping them safe when she knew deep inside that she couldn’t protect them both from everything in the world. 

 

Veronica didn’t even need to tell Archie to grab the _Baby-Tylenol_ from the bathroom, before Archie was back with medicine in his hands. Logan would hate it, _he always did_ , and it made both his parents hearts _ache_ with guilt, but they knew it would make him feel better - and _finally_ sleep.

 

They measured out the correct dosage before force-feeding Logan the medicine. The child screamed and kicked and threw his arms around _but_ Veronica was able to hold him in place while Archie gave him the Tylenol. 

 

After five minutes of Logan screeching and crying, he finally calmed down and fell to sleep on his mother’s arms. “Should I take him back to his bed?” Archie asked, he knew the answer but maybe he still had hope that he and Veronica could have their much needed alone time. He knew his son was sick, but Archie was _human_ , there was only so much he could take.  

 

“ _No_.” Veronica answered extremely quickly, her baby boy would be staying in her arms until he felt better. If his fever continued to rise, Veronica would call Mila and Logan’s paediatrician, but it wasn’t uncommon for the children to get the occasional temperature. 

 

After Archie had finally stripped into his boxers, (he would normally sleep in the nude but not while his son was sleeping next to him) he settled down next to his beautiful wife, who had their son asleep on her chest. Eventually, Archie would move Logan into the space between them but Veronica still wanted her baby as close as possible to her. The redhead placed a kiss against Logan’s head before he kissed Veronica’s lips as a way to say goodnight. 

 

_It was going to be a long night._

 

 

 

After what felt like hours of laying next to his wife and son - who were both asleep, the door to Archie and Veronica’s bedroom slowly opened to show the face of Mila. The little girl was carrying her stuffed bunny toy, and she looked exhausted, obviously just woken up. 

 

“Daddy?” The young girl asked as she stood still in the doorway of her parents room. “I had a bad dream.” 

 

Archie smiled slightly, looking at his little girl with her jet-black hair in a braid and purple-polka dot pyjamas covering her tiny body. It looked like all four of them would be in the same bed tonight, it’s exactly why they bought a king  sized bed when they moved into their house. 

 

“Climb in, Princess.” Archie whispered, trying not to disturb the two people sound asleep next to him. “Quietly, though.” 

 

Mila giggled - quietly, _of course_ , and ran to the bed before she climbed in next to Archie, _and Logan_. Veronica stirred before she opened her eyes to see her daughter in the bed. Archie noticed and looked into her chocolate orbs, he smiled and it was all she needed to fall back into a deep slumber. 

 

He loved his little family, with everything he had, even when they stole his bed... _and his wife._

 

 

 

 

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m taking prompts on Tumblr, @smileyarch, and my inbox is always open, if anyone wants to talk.


	3. Grown Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie finds out his daughter has a boyfriend - and it doesn’t go over well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This one is a bit more angsty than normal but I hope it’s still okay :)
> 
> There is a lack of Varchie/Veronica in this chapter as it mainly focuses on Archie and Mila’s relationship. 
> 
> Thanks for coming back!

_ Grown Up _

 

 

 

 

_ “You’re kidding, right?” _

 

 

_ “You’re not fucking serious?”  _

 

 

_ “Mila! Answer me!”  _

 

 

_ “Archie!” _

 

 

 

 

_ Earlier that day... _

 

 

Archie was exhausted. He was slowly starting to regret accepting nine gigs in a row - not that his manager gave him a choice in the matter. _Archie, you’re famous now, you need to make an appearance at least twice a week_. Twice a week _his ass_. 

 

 

He missed his wife, and he missed his kids. 

 

 

He missed them all, but he also missed _sleep_. 

 

 

When Archie arrived home that day, he wanted to eat a home-cooked meal, have a shower, and go to bed. 

 

 

_He definitely didn’t want to have a fight with his sixteen-year-old daughter._

 

 

“I’m home.” Archie called out as he entered the house, knowing he would be greeted but his and Veronica’s youngest child, Luke, and their two-year-old Black Labrador, Betsy. 

 

 

It only took moments for the seven-year old to appear at his father, quickly wrapping his small arms around him. “I missed you, Daddy!”

 

 

Archie chuckled as he scooped Luke up in his arms. The little boy had been a surprise to his parents. They had settled on only have two children but then found out they were pregnant two days before Logan’s fifth birthday. 

 

 

“Lucas Archibald Andrews! Get your butt here and eat your dinner!” Archie heard Veronica yell. Luke giggled as Archie ruffles his dark hair and placed him down, he soon followed his son into the dining room where the rest of the family were. 

 

 

Once Archie entered the dining room, he gave Logan - who stood up to greet his father - a hug, and then he placed a kiss on Mila’s head. After he had addressed his children, the redhead moved over to his beautiful wife. Veronica stood up from her chair to wrap her arms around Archie’s neck - he breathed in her scent, never getting over how amazing she always smelled. 

 

 

“I missed you.” Veronica whispered so only Archie could hear. Their children watched them in awe, most kids would find the sight disgusting but not the Andrews’, they were grateful for having parents who were still so madly in love with each other _even_ after twenty years. 

 

 

Archie smiled, kissing her soft lips, he loved his kids, but he missed Veronica more than anyone. She was his everything and she would never stop being that. He’d been in love with her since he was sixteen. 

 

 

Both out their work schedules were hectic, especially now the children were growing up, so they barely had time for each other. Veronica was rocking her position at the Andrews-Lodge Attorney Agency and Archie was finally making it big as a musician. 

 

 

“I missed you too.”

 

 

 

 

Dinner was one of Archie’s favourite times of the day. It was when he got to spend time with his family, when he got to learn about their day and what they had been up to. It was normally a great time - _when he wasn’t finding out that his little girl had a boyfriend._

 

 

Luke always started, he just couldn’t wait to tell his parents about how awesome school was, and how amazing his friends were. It was hard to get him to be quiet. 

 

 

Logan didn’t care as much, he’d rather just eat his dinner and then head over to the park to practice his football skills. He would just tell his parents that his day was good - even if it wasn’t - and then continue to eat. They didn’t push him, if he had anything important to tell them, he would. 

 

 

Mila also loved talking about her day, or at least she did. Archie and Veronica were open parents, their children knew that they could talk to their parents about anything. Anything. Mila would go on about what her and her friends did in the day, what boys she thought were cute, and she loved to talk about all the drama that went on at Columbia Prep School. 

 

 

“Daddy, I think I need to tell you something.” Mila said in her _‘Dad, I’ve done something I shouldn’t have’_ , voice. Archie looked at Mila and then to Ronnie, the look on his wife’s face gave away everything. _Ronnie knew something that he didn’t._

 

 

“Boys, why don’t you go upstairs.” Veronica encouraged. Luke let out a sigh as Logan made a comment about Mila being in _so much trouble_. “Archie, we always tell our children they can tell us anything, so that is what Mila is doing.” 

 

 

Archie sat silently, not wanting to know whatever they had been hiding from him. 

 

 

_God help him, she better not be pregnant._

 

 

“What’s going on here?” Archie finally questioned. Mila looked nervous but also happy - _hopefully meaning she wasn’t pregnant._

 

 

“Dad, I have a boyfriend.” Mila explained. “I know you said no dating until I was eighteen, but I love him and he loves me.” 

 

 

Silence. He sat there in silence, not knowing what to say.

 

 

”What?” All Archie could see was red. She had a _boyfriend_? The hell she did! She was still a child. A child who would not be dating under his roof. “No you don’t.” 

 

 

Veronica gave him a stern look, knowing exactly how _this conversation_  was going to end. “Archie.” She warned. “Mila chose to tell you because she wants to respect you.”

 

 

_“I don’t care.”_

 

 

Mila threw her hands up in the air, pushing herself off her chair. Archie could tell that she was mad, but there was no way she was angrier than him. How did she think he was going to take it?

 

 

His little girl had a boyfriend. 

 

 

He could see tears begin to form in Mila’s eyes, she knew how stubborn he was and how nothing would change his mind. _She would not be dating in his house_. 

 

 

“I told you there was no point, Mom!” Mila yelled, making Archie angrier. Did she seriously think she had a right to be mad at him? 

 

 

“What do you expect!” Archie shouted, finally letting go. “You’re a child, Mila!”

 

 

Mila sat down, not used to hearing her father yell. It was normally Veronica doing the shouting - never at her, normally at Logan. The young Andrews grabbed her phone from her pocket and refused to look at her father. If he was going to be unreasonable, _so would she._

 

 

“I’m not a child.” Mila mumbled. “I’m not even a virgin.” 

 

 

The young girl froze once she felt her parents eyes on her - she hadn’t meant to say _that_  as loud as she had. Mila looked towards her mom who had a shocked look on her face, and then she looked at her father. She had never seen him so mad before. 

 

 

“You’re kidding, _right_?”

 

 

_“You’re not fucking serious?”_

 

 

“Mila! Answer me!” 

 

 

“Archie!”

 

 

Archie turned to Veronica, how could she be on board with this? Mila was only sixteen! She was too young to be out having sex. He knew how a teenaged boy’s mind worked and he refused to allow his daughter to be caught up in that. How could they both have betrayed him like this? How long had Veronica knew about their daughter having _sex_? 

 

 

_He had never been so mad_

 

 

Maybe he should let his daughter be independent, maybe he should let her do whatever the hell she wanted, but this was his daughter - his _only_ daughter - and Archie swore to her when she was three-hours-old that he would always take care of her and keep her out of harms way. 

 

 

“Who?” Archie spoke, his back turned towards the two girls in his life. He couldn’t look at his little girl right now, not when he could hear her crying in her mother’s arms. “ _Who_ have you been sleeping with?” 

 

 

Archie tried to keep his voice down, but he just couldn’t. _He could not express how angry he was._

 

 

“Stop acting like I’m _fucking_ around!” Mila screamed, stepping closer to her father with her finger pointing to him. Archie was gob-smacked, he didn’t realise he could get more pissed.

 

 

Veronica didn’t know what to do in the situation. She knew that Archie was out of order for being so controlling to their daughter, but she also saw where he was coming from, this was his baby girl. 

 

 

The mood of the atmosphere was so tense, you could cut it with a knife. _Archie_ was mad, _Mila_ was mad and Veronica felt helpless in the moment. She stood back, deciding to let them figure it out together. 

 

 

The scene around her with Archie fuming and Mila just as mad - was horrible to look at but it was her daughters problem to figure out. 

 

 

“Excuse me?” Archie spat, appalled at the way she was talking to him. “ _How dare you speak to me like that!”_

 

 

“I’m not a child anymore!” Before Archie knew it, Mila was storming out of the kitchen, slamming any doors she could on the way. 

 

 

Archie began to take deep breaths, trying to get himself to calm down. He looked to Veronica, seeing her standing out of the way. He couldn’t look at her, not after she had kept such a big secret from him. How long had his daughter been in a relationship? How long had Veronica known? Did the boys know? 

 

 

_Did everyone fucking know?_

 

 

All he could think about was finding the boy who had taken his daughters innocence and beating the crap out of them, he didn’t care what trouble it got him in.

 

 

“I know what you’re thinking.” Veronica softly spoke, walking to her husband. She had bitten her newly-manicured nails in anxiety, she wanted to cry but she had to be the strong one. “Archiekins, look at me.”

 

 

“ _Don’t_.” Archie spoke flatly. “Who is he?”

 

 

As Archie turned away, Veronica grabbed his hand, not wanting him to shut her out. 

 

 

“ _Jackson Jones.”_

 

 

 

 

He wasn’t thinking anymore. He _couldn’t_ think anymore, there was so much anger going through him at such a fast pace, the only thing he could do was act. Archie made his way to his daughters bedroom, grabbing her arm as she yelled at him. He ordered her to get in the car, Veronica finally exploding at him as-well. Archie ignored them both and took Mila to the car. 

 

 

Mila was kicking and screaming, acting like the child she was trying to prove she wasn’t. 

 

 

Once she’d calm down, they sat in silence as Archie drove. The young Andrews knew what was coming and she had never dreaded anything more. 

 

 

Jackson was going to break up with - she knew it. He could have anyone in their school but he chose her. After only being together for a few months, Jackson had made her feel _incredible_ \- she’d had boyfriends previously, but none of them were like Jackson. 

 

 

Mila had made the decision of having sex by herself, she hadn’t been forced or pressured by her boyfriend, it had been her choice. She did not understand why her dad was so mad. 

 

 

In the deafening silence of the moving car, it took Mila a minute to realise where they were driving to. 

 

 

_No_.

 

 

Her father couldn’t do this. Jackson was going to break up with her for sure now. 

 

 

After arriving at the Jones Residence, Archie stopped the car, putting it in park. He came to a holt. He sat patiently - waiting for Mila to say what he knew she was going to say. He didn’t want to be mad, but how did she expect him to react after dropping the _‘hey Dad, I’ve had sex with your best-friends son’_ bomb. 

 

 

_He couldn’t accept that his daughter was growing up._

 

 

After moments off sitting, Archie stopped and thought. This wasn’t fair on Mila. He let out a sigh and threw his head back, he couldn’t embarrass his little - _not so little_ \- girl like he was about to do. 

 

 

“Mila, I love you.” Archie started, “I want to protect you.” The sixteen-year-old looked at her dad, tears never really leaving her eyes. “I’m not happy that you have a boyfriend, but I know Jackson, and I know that he’ll look after you. But I have to ask, are you being safe?” 

 

 

“Dad, we _don’t_ have to do this.” Mila explained, drying her tears as she finally stopped crying. 

 

 

“Has mom ever told you about what happened to me when I was fifteen?” Archie asked, ignoring Mila’s plea. The young girl shook her head no, Archie continued. “I was taken-advantage of by someone and it broke me. It was your mother who picked me back up. Sex got me into that problem, so I need to know if everything you’re doing is consensual because I don’t want you going through what I did.” Archie didn’t want to go into detail about _that_ , not wanting to upset Mila more. 

 

 

Mila huffed, her dad should know that she wasn’t an idiot! 

 

 

Archie looked towards his daughter after hearing her let out an annoyed breath, he didn’t want to be angry anymore. 

 

 

“Dad, I know. It’s only ever happened once, anyway.” Mila explained, feeling awkward talking to her father about these things. “You and mom were having sex at my age.”

 

 

“That’s not the point.” Archie sighed. “Mila, I’ll admit to overreacting but just promise me one thing?” She answered with a whispered yes, causing Archie to continue with his speech. “You’ll never let yourself be pressured into anything?”

 

 

Mila softly smiled, realising her fathers intentions were good, even if he did infuriate her by treating her like a baby. “I promise, Daddy.”

 

 

Archie grinned before pulling Mila over for a hug, she may have been sixteen but she’d always be his little girl, the same little girl that when born - at a small six pounds - changed his life forever. 

 

 

It was crazy how quickly the atmosphere changed, going from what the kids would call depressing, to light and warm like they were used to. 

 

 

There was just one more thing for Archie to do. 

 

 

“Go and spend some time with your boyfriend. I’ll get Jug to bring you home later.” Archie said, chuckling. He placed a kiss on her head and they exchanged I love you’s before Mila hopped out of the car. “Also, I know how to fight, so you better warn him.” 

 

 

His daughter laughed before turning her back and leaving him behind. God, did he need sleep more than ever in his life.

 

 

_And he needed his beautiful wife in his arms._

 

 

 

 

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr! (smileyarch)  
> Comments make my day :)


End file.
